Furry Fury
by black angel falling
Summary: after killing Kai's hamster, Tala and Bryan go through extreme lengths to find a replacement, leading them to crime. meanwhile kai stalks voltaire to find out what it is he does for a living. humour, possible pairings, death scene of a hamster please read


**yay i'm back to writing! it's great to be back to writing stories again, that holiday was just what i needed. this story isn't going to be huge, it'll be a four shot maybe i dont want it to be too long. tell me what you think**

**disclaimer-i don't own beyblade**

**summery- after killing Kai's hamster, Tala and Bryan go to extreme lengths to replace it, leading them to crime, meanwhile, Kai followes Voltaire around to find out what exaclty he does for a living. humour, some but very few dark themes, death scene for a hamster, madness and a possible pairing

* * *

  
**

**Furry fury**

**Chapter 1**

**Crime of the Beybladers**

Bryan couldn't help but grin. He and Tala had broken into Kai's bedroom to find evidence that Kai was indeed, spying on his Grandfather. He found it hard to believe that Kai was _actually_ going to follow Voltaire everywhere until he found what he was looking for. There was very few objects in the room to say that he was spying on the old man, but he wasn't in his room, and there was a pair of binoculars on the bed.

Very odd for Kai to own binoculars.

Another 'evident' thing was that it was almost half past six. Kai was always home at six for supper and banned from leaving the house, possible because he came home drunk last week. Kai and Voltaire had been out of the house the whole day it seems. Now he and Tala must leave, without getting noticed by the butlers, and wait for Kai to phone them later.

Tala raised an eye brow at Bryan, as a way of asking what's he's grinning at.

'Look over there. On his bed side table.' Bryan told him. Tala looked over, expecting a bottle of Vodka. Instead, there was a cage.

The pair stepped closer, to see a brown and white hamster drinking water. The great Kai Hiwariti, has a pet hamster. 'No way.' Tala smiling.

'Yeah I know. Lets play with it!' Bryan suggested excitedly.

Seeing how Kai might not be back for a while, Tala agreed. He carefully took the cute rodent out of its metal home and placed it on the bed. 'Do you think it's a boy?' Tala asked.

'Dunno, could be. Do you think he kisses it good night?' Bryan laughed as he sat on the bed. He put his feet up, knocking over the hamster cage. 'Oh shit!' He cried.

wood shavings and food scattered across the floor and bed, the last thing the boys needed. For all they know, Voltaire might not know that Kai has a hamster, if he finds it, he'll kill it like he did with the cat. They didn't want Kai to find out they had been in his room either. The two teens jumped down and began to pick up the food and wood shavings.

'Bryan you fucking idiot!' Tala hissed, trying not to speak to loud.

'Not my fault!' Bryan argued as he shoved most of the wood shavings into the cage.

'Go get a hoover!' Tala ordered.

'Where is it?' Bryan asked.

'I don't bloody know do I?' Tala snapped back.

Bryan groaned and bolted out of the room. He ran down the stairs and searched in the kitchen. He found a cupboard with a hoover in it and took it up to Kai's room. Plugging it in, he noticed the hoover was missing it's head. He switched it on anyway, and began to suck up the evidence that said they were there. Tala watched carefully, making sure Bryan does the job properly.

**Hamsters view**

Upon hearing the sudden loud noise, Kai's hamster got a fright, and ran. Without anyone noticing, it fell off the bed, and headed underneath it. Safe from harm, it trembled in fear. Many times it has experience this strange loud noise, fearing that his time would soon come…

The memories of his owner flashed before his eyes.

_Kai threw his school bag down onto the ground, and kicked his shoes off. He took his hamster, Ricky out of his cage. His crimson eyes stared into the black round orbs. Ricky's heart beat faster in slight fear as he was drawn closer to Kai's face. The warmth of Kai's lips were welcomed, they were a contrast to his cold hands, and he knew Kai would never hurt him. Kai gave Ricky a quick snuggle, enjoying the fur tickling his face._

'_Ricky, what the hell am I going to do? My stupid teacher wants me to write an essay on what my Grandfather does for a living. Even though I'm supposed to take over this shitty business after he retires, I have no idea what this business is. The great Hiwariti enterprise, the biggest company there is and I don't even know what it is.'_

_Ricky started to nibble on a bit of dry skin hanging off Kai's thumb._

'_You what? I'm not even going to ask. He'll beat me half to death for not knowing. I'll have to follow him. Its wont be easy, but I will have to find out.'_

His last moments with Kai…

His little heart thundered against his chest as the dark hole came closer, sucking up everything in its path. A powerful force pulled the terrified hamster from the ground, giving him no time to run. It was like being on a rollercoaster, speeding down a slope, only this time Ricky was going up. The noise was deafening, it was something he always feared. The light at the end of the hose became smaller. He was like a falling soul, desperate to reach the light, but was being pulled away into the fiery depths of hell. In this case, the dusty depths of a hoover. His final destination in life…

Before long, he was surrounded by grey dust and wood shavings. He could still feel the force constantly pulling him. His stomach felt odd, and his body felt as though it was being stretched.

**Normal view**

Tala cringed when he heard the strange '_slooooooorrp_' noise the hoover made. It was the sort of sound it made when you sucked up a sock. Through the see-through glass, Tala noticed a brown object spinning around the motor along with the dust and wood shavings. The image of a hamsters sad little face and outstretched legs came into his mind.

Panicking, he looked around for the hamster and the reality hit him. 'FUCK THE HAMSTER!'

He turned the hoover off, much to Bryan's annoyance. Tala desperately tried to open the hoover. 'Help! You sucked up the hamster!'

'What?' Bryan laughed.

'It's not funny! This is Kai's pet!' Tala shouted frantically.

Bryan went pale. Kai would murder him when he found he did it. He helped Tala open the hoover. 'Ok don't panic, we'll just wipe the dust of and put it back, then Kai will think it died naturally.'

'We are not lying to Kai.' Tala protested.

'It's not lying! It's just not telling him what happened.'

They finally opened the hatch, spilling its contents. Dust and wood shaving now covered the floor. Ignoring the mess, Tala picked up the hamster, to find it still breathing!

'It's a alive!' Tala smiled.

'Thank fuck.' Bryan sighed. He snatched the poor little hamster from Tala and headed for Kai's bathroom.

'What are you doing?'

'Washing it.' Bryan replied.

He was horrified. The hamster needed a vet not a bath! 'Moron, we need to get it to a vet.'

'Just hoover!' Bryan told him.

Tala rolled his eyes and began and reassemble the hoover. His hands were covered in dust and god knows what else, he wiped them on the carpet only to find the muck wouldn't come off. He would have to wash his hands. He made his way to the bathroom to find Bryan with a wet hamster, struggling in hands to break free.

Bryan hissed as Ricky took a bite of him 'Bloody hamster hold still.'

'Idiot! Kai could be home soon, what's he going to think? A wet spiky hamster in the cage?' Tala yelled.

'Spiky? It's not spiky' Bryan argued.

'It will be when you dry it.' Tala argued back.

Bryan rolled his eyes. He decided to hand over Ricky to Tala so he could take care of it. He took one step, and slipped on the towel he had dropped. It happened fast for Bryan, but for Tala it was like watching a scene from a film. The type of scene where it is slowed down and silent besides the sad music for drama.

Falling forwards, Bryan lets got of Ricky. The small animal flies through the air, before finally falling into the toilet. As Ricky flew, Bryan put his foot forward to try save himself as you do when you trip. Just as Ricky landed in the white gleaming bowl, Bryan place his hand on top of the water tank part of the toilet, accidentally pressing the flush button.

Watching the scene from the door, Tala let out a scream, shouting 'Noooo,' as they do in films. Bryan looked down to see water gushing around the hamster as it was spun around and around.

**Hamsters view**

Ricky was horrified when water had suddenly been thrown on him with. Now, he had been thrown through the air and landed in some kind white monster. He knew it was a monster as it let out a terrifying roar. The saliva of this great white creature plunged down on him, filling his tiny lungs with water. The great white creature seemed to be using it's tongue to spin its own saliva around, however Ricky could not see it's tongue. Huge waves from the whirlpool swallowed the petrified hamster alive.

**Normal view**

In pure panic, and not even caring about the hygiene, Bryan practically dove both of his hands into the toilet, missing the hamster. He lowered his hand in the cold toilet water and caught the hamster. He feel his heart missing a beat as he clutched the half drowned animal, only a little too hard.

**Hamsters view**

The strange monster hamsters call 'Gods of torture' gripped his tiny body in his five-toed paw. There was a reason why hamster called most humans 'Gods of torture. The Gods were cruel to them. Grabbing them and raising them high above the ground before hurling them back down, making them believe they were going to die. Thankfully, they are placed down gently. The Gods always trapped them in metal cages, holding them prisoner until they died. Speaking of death. When hamsters were cold, they went into hibernated, and the Gods were cruel. They did not like it when hamsters hibernated. They buried them alive, pretending to believe they were actually dead. Ricky could feel his bones beginning to break. His stomach was squeezed, making it harder to breathe. In an attempt to save himself, Ricky took a great bite of the God of torture.

'Argh!' The pale skin God screamed.

The God had let him go but nightmare was far from over. It had fallen back into the great white monster, where its was swallowed up into a black hole. The water carried him down a deep dark tube, into a world of eternal darkness…

**Normal view**

Tala just stood and stared at the toilet. Bryan had the hamster in hand, then he just let it go. Now the poor creature was down the toilet. Never to be seen again. He could see it now, the horrifying scene where Kai would come home…

'_I'm home!' Kai shouted. With nobody answering he ran up the stairs. 'Gee, I'm so glad I followed my Grandfather around. I finally know what the family business is! How lucky, now I can finish my essay and get a good grade! What a great day. I wonder how my hamster is?'_

_Kai walks into his room to find Tala and Bryan sitting on his bed. 'What the hell are you two idiots doing in my room? Oh well finding you two here hasn't spoiled my good mood.' Kai smiled, delighted to see his friends._

'_Uh, yeah, good mood eh?' Bryan said nervously. _

'_Yep!' Kai replied. 'Have you met my hamster?'_

_Tala looked at him, 'Yeah Kai about that, you see….'_

'_I love my hamster.' Kai interrupted. 'I would be heart broking if anything happened to him.' he walked over to the cage, finding it empty. 'Oh where you playing with him? Where is he?'_

'_Erm, well Kai, there's something you…' Tala started._

'_Isn't my hamster great?' Kai interrupted again._

_Bryan stood up, 'Kai I flushed your hamster down the toilet sorry.' Bryan said bluntly and uncaring._

_They watched Kai's face turn from happy to distraught. He fell to knees, crying for his hamster. Tala went to comfort him, only for Kai to launch himself at him. He strangled Tala, screaming at him._

'_I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!'_

It will no doubted be an upsetting, and scary scene. He could see Bryan was panicking. 'What are we going to do?' he kept asking repeatedly. Tala looked at there options. They could come and tell Kai the truth, leave and pretend nothing happened, or find a hamster to replace it.

Tala still continued to stare in silence, finally, he spoke, 'BRYAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU KILLED THE HAMSTER!' He exploded.

'Calm down!' Bryan shouted. 'Ok look, lets rip the toilet out and get the hamster out. We'll chuck the toilet out the window and pretend it was a burglar!' Bryan made up. It sounded pretty good to him.

'Idiot! Why the hell would a burglar throw a toilet out the window and steal nothing? And the hamsters in the sewer now!' Tala bellowed.

'Ok, lets just leave, and pretend we weren't here.' Bryan suggested.

'No, he'll think Voltaire got hold of the hamster. Oh god, he'll be upset one way or another! Unless…'

'We get a replacement?' Bryan finished. 'It's not like you to want to do something like that. You always come out with the truth.'

'Yeah well. I can't bear to see Kai upset, not like the last time.' Tala replied.

Bryan remembered it well. The last time they had upset Kai was over a month ago. Kai was looking forward to a lovely hot shower. He had just finished washing the shampoo out of his hair, when suddenly, the shower curtain pulled open. Bryan snapped photo's of Kai's wet, naked body, taking pictures of his private parts and laughing at him. Kai screamed his head and desperately tried to cover himself up. When Bryan felt he had enough photo's he left Kai to it. Not long after Kai came out of the bathroom in just a towel and went straight to Tala, crying. It turned out that as a younger child, Boris used to target Kai when he was showering.

Bryan was deeply scolded by the team for doing something so cruel. He swore never to do anything to upset Kai again, and now he's gone and killed his hamster. He really didn't want to upset Kai again.

'Right, here's the plan: we get a replacement, no matter how long it takes! We will get Kai a hamster. In the mean time, we need Spencer to distract Kai.' Tala told him.

Bryan nodded in agreement, it was time for the Blitzkrieg boys to pull together and save kai from heartache! 'Hey Tala?' Bryan suddenly said.

'Yeah?'

'It's half six at night. Where are going to get a hamster from?' Bryan asked.

Tala paused for a moment. 'Fuck!'

'I have a plan.' Bryan said, Tala looked at him. 'We wait till morning, and until then we must stop Kai from seeing his hamster cage.'

'And we do that how?' Tala asked.

Bryan hesitated. 'We kidnap Voltaire.'

* * *

**Preview**

**Chapter 2:**

**Stalking you at midnight**

Pushing himself hard against the wall as though he thought he might go through it, Kai's breath caught up in his chest. He could sweat all over his body and his heart hammered inside his chest. Voltaire towered over him, his eyes burning with fury as he stared at his terrified Grandson.

'So Kai,' He began slowly 'did you really think I didn't notice you following me around?' He threw hi hand up to Kai's face, he held Kai's face with one hand. His thumb was on one cheek, and the rest of his raw fingers on the other. He squeezed Kai's cheeks painfully. 'Well? Did you brat?'

Before Kai could respond…

**

* * *

if you want to know he got caught and what will happen to Kai, please read on and review**


End file.
